


Her Good Boy

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [52]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JARVIS is a good bro, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Steve's A Kinky Bastard, Sub Steve Rogers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voice Kink, and he loves it, denied orgasim, dom reader, robot sex?, sweet aftercare, voyerism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Steve’s had a rough day, but when his girlfriend suggests a way for him to make him relax, he’s all for it. He’s definitely no virgin and loves the kinky shit he’s put through, but he loves it, even more, when he gives up his control and just gets to be her good boy.





	Her Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright peeps, this is what happens when you have a procrastinating student who’s had too much caffeine and wrote this at 3:30 am and should be sleeping. But holy fucking shit guys, this is my first Sub!Steve, pretty much my first Dom/Sub one...anywho, I’m not sure if I’ll continue this. So for now, this will just stay as a one time part.
> 
> If I feel inspired, I’ll write a second part or if I get a lot of demands for a lovely, sticky sequel ;) Idk, for now, enjoy this lovely piece of Steve being a pretty sub. Don’t forget to let me know what you think &/or how I can improve! For I want to make my fics fun to read!

* * *

 

“You sure you don’t need my help?” You called through the bathroom door where your boyfriend was currently shoving up a butt plug up his ass. Why he didn’t let you help him you had no clue, it’s not like you haven’t done it to him before. In fact, he loved it when you teased him with it, but he wanted to do it himself.

“No-no, I’m fine...I got it... _ oh fuuuck _ ,” Steve whimpered quietly on the other side as the tip of the plug grazed his prostate. He was tempted to press harder on the bundle of nerves but knew you wouldn’t like it. Plus he had to make it downstairs for the movie first, where the game would actually begin. He had a pretty stressful day and wanted to do something to unwind, for him to just focus on nothing but just have you give him what he needed. What you had planned he had no fucking clue, but he didn’t care, because he loved it when it was time to play. To test his limits, his control. 

“Right, when it’s in don’t you fucking dare do anything else or I’ll put the cock ring back on,” you smiled when you heard a breath hitch, followed by the door cracking open. You step back to look at him, in his birthday suit, cock twitching slightly when your eyes locked on it. You thought about sucking him off, but held yourself back, no tonight was all about self-control and getting Steve to relax after a stressful day. And how strong Steve’s was on not cumming, ‘course little did he know about the little additions to tonight’s game. “Well, you sure look like you’re enjoying it.” You smile at him, running your nails down his chest, around his back to pull his mounds of flesh apart, receiving a shudder from him. 

“You know I am Y/N.” He brushed his hand through your hair, pulling you into a light kiss, then turning towards the closet. “Let me get dressed then we’ll join the others.”

“Good, oh and don’t forget to put this on,” you handed him what seemed like a hearing aid, “It’s a Bluetooth that’s hooked up to JARVIS.” Steve looked at it in confusion, but with a hint of curiosity. 

“Why?”

Shrugging, “Guess you’ll just have to wait and find out. Now hurry up hot stuff or we’re going to miss the movie.” You left letting him finish changing and smirking all the way down, excited to see how he was going to take it. Yes, tonight was going to be fun. 

\------

It was Thor’s turn to pick the movie, so he went for the obvious choice...Disney, Alladìn because he was curious about this so-called magic carpet. Everyone was enjoying the movie so far, Steve was taking a liking to it also, that was until the Bluetooth in his ear started going off. 

_ “Thanks to our lovely friend Jarvis, this is just for you Steve. So consider it as a little preview of our fun tonight,” _ Steve’s breath caught in his throat, but he didn’t want to gain anyone’s attention since that was the whole point, so he let it out slowly. 

_ “Good boy Stevie, if you keep that up maybe I’ll even reward you sooner than later. But for now, enjoy the movie and try not to miss my presence too much.” _ The earpiece in his ear went silent yet again, so he had no choice but to focus back on the film before him. All was calm, normal and uneventful until it happened. A spark of pleasure shivered through him as the plug inside him started to vibrate. It was perfectly placed, as it was resting right on top of the bundle of nerves. He could feel himself grow aroused, his length hardening after every passing minute. He tried to non-discreetly cover his bulge with a pillow but quickly froze as vibrations spiked. 

_ “Oh you naughty thing, that’s all part of the game. Keep your hands and bulge where I can see them,” _ with slow movements, he placed his hands casually on his thighs, she rewarded him by lowering the plug’s setting. 

_ “Well done, you’re so perfect you know? Such a good boy,” _ Steve went tense, not with anger, but with restraint as he couldn’t do anything, but listen and obey. Letting the praise wash over him like a warm embrace.  _ “I bet you’re hard now, pre-come leaking out of your slit, just begging for me to lap it all up. Mmm, you always tasted so good Stevie, always sounded good too. _

_ Like when you’re bound to the bed, thrashing, begging me to let you cum. But of course, I always deny you, wanting to stretch out the moment until you’re on the brink of pain and pleasure. Oh to see you literally begging me with those pretty blue eyes, damp with unshed tears, mouth gagged as you reach the peak, only to crash back down as I deny you sweet relief once more.  _

_ Just like what I’m doing now…”  _ Steve swallowed the wanton moan as it fought to escape, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t let the others know what was going on. If anyone else caught on, he would lose his reward. She’d lock his aching cock in a cage and keep the plug in, until she deemed him worthy of cumming. Unable to move his hands, adjust his hard on - which was more than likely leaving a wet patch on his briefs right now - to gain any form of relief, was making this whole movie night unbearable. Another spurt of pre-come leaked out rapidly as Y/N upped the vibrations again. Steve could feel his muscles spasm as they fought to control to not jerk right off the couch. 

“Well, I’m off to bed.” Steve had to bite off a sound of relief as the movie finally ended, “If anyone wakes me up at the crack of dawn I will get in the suit and drop you off in the middle of the Pacific ocean.” Tony said with a full-on yawn, stretching his limbs out like a cat as he kissed Bucky on the head and left the room to head to bed. It was amazing how he now slept at a decent time, though he’d still have spouts of time where he’d spend a week of no sleep in the workshop. But he was getting better, with Bucky’s help. Which is why the assassin also got up to follow his sleepy genius after bidding everyone else a goodnight. The others soon trickled out, Natasha being the last one to leave, glancing at Steve who had yet to get off the couch. 

“You heading to bed Steve?” He gave her a small smile. 

“Nah, still worked up from today, so I’m just going to watch some old shows for a bit. Calm down for a bit.” Nat just stared at him for a few seconds too long that Steve was worried that she caught onto his and Y/N’s dirty little secret. When she shrugged and mussed up his hair, he relaxed knowing that his secret was safe. 

“Well, don’t stay up too long. You know how Y/N gets when even you don’t get enough sleep. She comes back tomorrow right?”

He nodded, “Yup, she’s hoping that business gets taken care of soon. But she said tomorrow or she was going to make sure she left.” 

Nat smiled at him, before leaving, “I think anyone would, ‘night Steve.”

“Goodnight.” Using his super hearing, he listened to make sure that she was no longer in listening distance so he could thrust his hips into the air to feel...anything. But again, he was strictly ordered down. 

_ “Hips down Rogers if you want to cum…” _ It wasn’t a request, he immediately brought his hips down, wanting to listen and be her good boy,  _ “good, now are you going to be my good boy?” _

“Yes Mistress,” he nodded frantically, “I’ll be your good boy.” His body felt like a furnace, overheating in the desert sun.

_ “And that’s why you’re my perfect boy, always so eager to please me, but you disobeyed me, Stevie. _ ” He wasn’t scared or worried, but more anxious to find out what punishment she had in store for him...which excited him. The things she could do to him to make him all but melt away from the world, had him shaking with anticipation.

_ “Strip and present, you know the drill sweetie.” _ Right here? In the common room, where anyone could come in and see him naked and displayed? As if sensing his hesitation, Y/N spoke again.  _ “Yes, right here baby boy. Right where anyone could come in and see you, but you’re mine and mine alone. Now, strip.” _ Steve knew right then and there that she was looking out for him, that she’d notify him if anyone was coming. The amount of trust they had was unwavering, just the idea of public nudity made his heart spike...and not in a bad way. Maybe someday, just not now, but hopefully one day. But he did what he was told, stripping down to nothing, he folded his clothes placing them on the couch before presenting himself. Sliding down to his knees gracefully, then leaning back to rest his hands on his ankles. So his entire back was arched out, forcing his chest out, cock stiff as a rod against his abdomen, the plug pushing up even further. 

_ “Oh fuck baby boy, you look so good, good enough to eat. I bet you wished I was there touching you, twisting those beautiful pink nipples. Oh, Steve, your cock is so big and hard. Spread your knees wider for me baby, let me see you all spread out for me.” _ Adjusting his balance, he spread out his legs as far as they could go, using his arms to support his upper weight.  _ “Good, good, now I need your complete honest answer, Steve, do you trust me?” _

The question almost threw him off kilter, but he quickly brought himself back knowing that he did trust Y/N with everything. That she wouldn’t do anything that might cause him negative discomfort, that she had good intentions. “Yes, yes Mistress, I trust you. I always trust you.”

_ “That’s good Stevie, you remember the color system?” _

“Red; to stop, yellow; to slow down, green; good to go.”

_ “Good, what's your color?" _

"Green."

_"Perfect, now_ _ just close your eyes, keep your hands where they are and don’t even think about closing those beautiful legs on me. Oh and don’t cum, cum and you don’t get your reward. Now just sit back and enjoy yourself, sweetie.” _ He had no idea what was to come, but he knew she was watching and whatever she had planned, he was surely going to enjoy. He also knew that it would leave him begging her to let him cum. If the others could see him now, fully displayed for his Mistress, his Dom, his girlfriend, his Y/N. Naked in the living room, his leaking cock dribbling out pre-come onto this skin. To see him as Steve, Y/N’s perfect submissive, her treasure, to see him as her good boy.

Minutes ticked by as he let his body relax into its pose, head tilted back, eyes closed, the distant sound of the city life below them. Except, there was one sound that didn’t sound like city life. 

It sounded more like something soft slithering across the floor, he soon got his answer, for there was a sleek metal limb making its way up his thigh, causing a shiver to run through him. It felt like a snake, but it most certainly wasn’t a snake, no it was definitely something else. Another one joined, rubbing his other thigh, as another slid its way up his back and wrapped itself loosely around his throat. The ones on his thighs busied themselves by fondling his balls and slowly jerking his cock. He began to breathe heavily as the metal appendages had their way with him. He was so distracted with the feel of smooth metal around his dick that he didn’t hear another one slither its way towards him until it made its way up his chest and rubbed his lips teasingly. 

_ “Open up for me baby, JARVIS wants to make you feel good. Plus you always did look so pretty with your mouth occupied. Show JARVIS what you can do with that wicked mouth of yours, and remember, don’t cum. Use your hand signs if you can’t speak. Have fun boys.” _

“I will Ms. Y/L/N, just relax Mr. Rogers.” Steve was stunned that JARVIS was taking part of this, that Tony might be able to find this footage of him, JARVIS pleasuring him, of Y/N showing just how perfect of a sub he was. Maybe she’d let them have a sleepover, where they could use him, bring him to the edge, deny him of his need, to push him. For Tony to rub up against him, or maybe fuck him while he sucked Bucky’s cock all the while you telling them what to do and how to make him a shuddering mess. But for now he’d take this, so he fell into the sensations of JARVIS having his wicked way with him. 

The appendage teasing his lips begged entry and he let it, feeling the smooth, metallic limb slide over his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. Now if you didn’t train him beforehand, he wouldn’t be able to deep throat as much as he was now. The sting of tears behind his eyelids, the burning sensation of wanting to breathe, the vibrations of the plug pushed up against his prostate, oh everything felt so good. He gurgled as he bobbed his head, giving JARVIS a performance of his skills, all while thrusting his hips to gain more friction of the limb that was wrapped around his leaking cock. However, JARVIS made sure that he couldn’t as he locked his hips in place and took over Steve’s movement. 

Steve was being used everywhere, touched everywhere. He could no longer move, unless JARVIS seemed fit, being pulled to the very brink he was fighting to not cross. But it was so difficult, he could feel himself about to cum, he was going to cum if JARVIS didn’t stop. He didn’t want this to end so soon, but everything felt so good, the imaginary cock heavy in his mouth as he sucked on it. The way the metal limbs controlled his movement and his breathing. All his senses were sharper, enhanced, making everything feel 100% better, as he took in everything around him. 

Suddenly it all became too much, he was losing his willpower to hold back. Steve could tell that he was going to cum and he was going to cum  _ now. _ He lifted one of his hands and signed to the ceiling, telling Y/N ‘Red’. Immediately, JARVIS stopped, Steve whined as the AI slipped the limb out of his mouth, and the plug turning off. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back and shivered in pleasure as he tried to push back his ever-present orgasm. 

_ “Steve? Steve, are you okay? Was this too much? We can stop if you want.” _ He shook his head slowly, still in that wonderful fuzzy haze. Smiling lazily at the ceiling, blue eyes twinkling with unburnt passion. 

“No, no, nothing like that. I’m okay, was about to cum, didn’t want to.” He could hear you sigh out in relief before his loving Dom was back. 

_ “You’re definitely getting your reward tonight Stevie. Such a good boy for me, not wanting to cum.”  _ He keened at the praise, loving how he made his Dom happy.  _ “How do you want to cum baby boy? Want me to suck you down, jerk you off or would you rather have JARVIS have his way with you?”  _  The thought of being at JARVIS’ complete mercy had him shuddering that he was literally begging in the middle of the living room. 

“Please, please, JARVIS please make me cum Mistress. Please let JARVIS use me.”

_ “Oh baby boy, you’re so gorgeous when you beg for me. You heard him, JARVIS, make him cum.” _

“With pleasure.” Steve howled as JARVIS didn’t waste any time taking a hold of the base of the base of the plug, pulling out then sliding one of his larger limbs into Steve’s lubed hole. As the others took over their previous places, rolling his balls, jerking his purple cock, his neck and cutting off his howl as one slid into his mouth. Steve was quickly thrashing as the pleasure built, his walls crashing down as JARVIS rubbed his sensitive bundle of nerves roughly. It was too much, he couldn’t hold back anymore as his muffled scream echoed in the room as the orgasm ripped through him. His release landing on his chest and chin. 

Chest heaving, thighs shaking as JARVIS tugged on his too sensitive member as he rode out his high. Once he was able to breath better, the smooth metallic limbs slowly left him but not before petting his face softly. Soon after, a pair of soft hands took over helping him lay down flat on his back on the floor. Rubbing his hips and thighs to get the blood flowing again, loving him with tender caresses, as his mind floated in the best way.  

“Steve, you were so good for me. For letting JARVIS have fun with you, to give you what you needed. Fuck Steve, you made me cum because you were so beautiful, my beautiful submissive, my Steve.” He nuzzled the hand stroking his face tenderly, giddy from the loving praise his Dom, his Mistress, his Y/N was giving him. 

“Was I your good boy?” He cracked his eyes open to see you kneeling beside him, nothing but love and content in her eyes. 

“Steve, you were perfect. Thank you for doing this for me, trusting me, trusting JARVIS to take care of you.” He watched her lazily as she wiped his cum off his chest and chin with a damp rag, then plant feather-light kisses over the skin of his chest and face. Placing one last kiss on his plump red lips. Sighing out blissfully, Steve let himself drift between reality and cloud nine, as you guided him. 

“Come on Steve, let’s get you to bed. We’ll take a shower tomorrow morning after you get some well-deserved rest.” Steve hummed happily as you helped him up off the floor, wrapping him up in a warm robe to fight off the lingering chills. “Do you feel better Steve?”

He faced you, you wasn’t his Mistress or his Dom at this present moment, just Y/N his loving girlfriend checking up on him. Pulling her into his embrace, he kissed her lovingly, putting all his gratitude into it. Brushing a kiss to her temple as he breathed her in deeply. “I feel much better doll, thank you so much. I feel as if I can breathe again.” He smiled as she snuggled further into his arms.

“I’m glad Steve, I hate it when you get too overworked and stressed.”

“Yeah, but you always know exactly what I need.” He replied, knowing they should head to bed soon for he was still slightly out of it and felt as if he was going to collapse out of pure pleasured exhaustion. 

“Let’s go to bed Steve, lord knows we both need it. Maybe we’ll see if we can take a short vacation or something, so we can relax to our heart's content.” Steve thought back to before, being at the complete mercy of his Mistress, Tony, and Bucky.  _ Fuck _ , the whole team having their way with him. Maybe they could take a vacation together...he’d talk to Y/N about that later, but for now, he wanted to just sleep for a week.

“Yeah, I’m tired and just want to cuddle with my awesome girlfriend.” You laughed against his chest, grateful that you were able to give your boyfriend what he needed. 

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked sub-Steve, let me know! 
> 
> Your kudos and comments keep me alive!!


End file.
